dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Patrick McGill
Michael Patrick McGill aka Mike McGill (born July 1973) is an actor. In 2011, he played Troy in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Six: * “Get Gellar” Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in Secret Obsession (2019); Annabelle Comes Home (2019); Spinners: Izzy Lyon - The Unspun Truth (2019); Saving Flora (2018); Beautiful Boy (2018, uncredited); The 60 Yard Line (2017); Quality Problems (2017); Sammy-Gate (2016); Message from the King (2016); Danny Collins (2015); Walter (2015); Mall (2014); Jersey Boys (2014); White Bird in a Blizzard (2014); Bad Words (2013); Blood Shot (2013); Lost on Purpose (2013); Sake-Bomb (2013); Dark Skies (2013); Careless (2007); Dating Games People Play (2005); Chasing Ghosts (2005); Yard Sale (2004); The Good Fight (2004); and Instinct to Kill (2001). TV Movies His TV movies include His Secret Past (2016); House of Secrets (2014); Divorce: A Love Story (2013); Shadow of Fear (2012); Accidentally in Love (2011); Ladies of the House (2008); Final Approach (2007); Desolation Canyon (2006); and Titletown (2003). Shorts His shorts include Our Man in Madras (2014); Bagels: The Movie (2014); Ketchup and A Camera (2013); Pearl Was Here (2013); Penny (2010); The Badge (2010); Mama's Little Baby (2009); 789 (2009); The Dead Detective (2008); Getting to Know V (2007); Broke Ground (2004); The Analysts (2003); Frame of Mind (2003); and Fourteen (2002). Television His TV credits include appearances on Shameless; Gods of Medicine; Here and Now; Not For Nothin'; Wisdom of the Crowd; CLIMAX! The Series; The Bold and the Beautiful; The Big Bang Theory; Lifeline; Days of Our Lives; Santa Clarita Diet; Pure Genius; New Girl; Bosch; Aquarius; Why? With Hannibal Buress; Two and a Half Men; The Reveal (mini-series); The Unemployment of Danny London; The League; Letters of Confessions; The Fosters; Mad Men; Hart of Dixie; Beware the Batman; Work It; Perception; Devious Maids; Cougar Town; Parks and Recreation; Enlightened; Man Up; Ben and Kate; The Office; Hollywood Heights; The Secret Life of the American Teenager; The Client List; CSI: Miami; 90210; We're Alive; Mike & Molly; The Middle; Better with You; Medium; Sons of Tucson; Hawthorne; Private Practice; The New Adventures of Old Christine; Men of a Certain Age; Lie to Me; Monk; Sons of Anarchy; Raising the Bar; Southland; ER; Bones; Swingtown; Wizards of Waverly Place; Union Jackass; Boston Legal; Lincoln Heights; Entourage; Side Order of Life; Passions; NCIS; Day Break; Scrubs; Standoff; My Name Is Earl; Everybody Hates Chris; The Loop; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; Duck Dodgers; Still Standing; Over There; Blind Justice; Desperate Housewives; Clubhouse; Rodney; The Practice; Skin (mini-series); NYPD Blue; Charmed; Without a Trace; Lucky; Malcolm in the Middle; Fastlane; Angel; The Mind of the Married Man; The District; JAG; Citizen Baines; Just Shoot Me!; and Touched by an Angel. Video Games * 2018: Red Dead Redemption II Personal Life Michael was born and raised in Appleton, Wisconsin, and has a younger brother. He graduated from Appleton East High School in 1991. After he attended The University of Wisconsin at Stevens Point for two years, he took a break from his studies and enlisted in the U.S. Army Reserve. Upon his return, he transferred to the University of Wisconsin at Oshkosh, where he graduated with a B.A. in Radio/TV/Film. He lives with his wife Amy, their two sons in the San Fernando Valley, California. imdb Trivia * His nickname is Mo. * He is a die-hard Green Bay Packers fan. References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter